Living in Potters shadow
by Snoofly13
Summary: This is a story about John Freelance a young wizard. He has always been a exceptional wizard and has recently got top marks in his OWL tests. Sadly his parents don't except him and always compare him to Harry Potter. This is all about John and his friends Luisa and wilfred trying to prove being the chosen one isn't everything. This is the first chapter of many i hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Living in Potters shadow **

Why. Why does Potter get all the glory. I work so much harder than that stuck up glasses wearing moron. Even my parents love Potter more than me. It was a cool summers evening when my OWL results came through. Top marks I'm going to be a Aura. I was so happy with myself. I turned to my parents expecting to see the same amount of glee on my parent's faces. I was wrong. I mean they put on a fake smile but I could see straight through the ruse. "All you have to do now is to beat Voldemort like Potter did " he chuckled my mother also began to chuckle with him. I looked down at my feet. Crestfallen. Bloody Potter all he does is not die. I don't even know why he gets the credit I mean it was his mothers spell the saved his life not potter himself. If we should be cheering anyone for Potters survival and the death of Voldemort it should be Lily Potter not Harry. But thanks to his mothers act he now gets to cruise though life, without doing anything at all and is still the toast of the wizarding world. It would get worse tomorrow though, for it's the start of my final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I went to Diagon Alley many weeks in advance to collect my things using up a huge majority of my allowance to get the best goods, but for Potter its completely different all he has to do is waltz into any shop and they'll give him it all for free. But as I was saying another long year of living in Harry Potters shadow. For many being in Gryffindor was an honor, always classed as hero's and it was obviously Dumbledore's favorite house. For me though being in Gryffindor was a curse upon my life. You see if I was in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even Slytherin, I would be able to make a name for myself. But no. That damned sorting hat put me in Gryffindor even my entrance to Gryffindor house was ruined by Potter. Everyone else had been cheered and clapped when they had been called but guess who had come before me? Harry bleeding Potter! My name was called out without any recognition because they were all babbling away on how great it was to have Potter.

Sometimes as I lay awake at nights I wonder how different my life could and would have been if Potter had died that night in Godric's Hollow. How I would have been the toast of Hogwarts, I would of been Dumbledore's favorite going off and saving the world. But most importantly my parents would have recognized as their great wizarding child not just some second-rate creature to Potter. I mean the pain that comes from being blanked by your parents is the deepest pain in the world.

At the nursery I used to go to where we were taught basic magic was when I realized my parents weren't really mine. I mean yes biologically yes but in practice no. We had been learning the wingardium leviosa charm and we were all showing our parents. Everywhere around me I saw parents faces beaming with glee as their little darlings making sticks and stones fly but the reaction on my parents faces was much different. I was the best in my class and instead of lifting up a measly stone I was making the contents of the classroom hover. My mothers reply, " very good darling but we must hurry up to get to my Harry Potter fan club". I mean at the age of three I was performing magic that may of surpassed that of some adult wizards would struggle with and all she could think about was that scarred infant.

I can hear it now from my bedroom as I try to cram in some extra studying to be on top of my class when school resumes. Its one of their old Harry Potter documentaries about his life. That boy is every wear in this house, on my mother's bedside table, in my father's wallet there's even one on my bedroom wall. I have tried to destroy it many times using the incendio spell but they've put some sort of protective hex upon it that absorbs thee fire and disarms me.

But I'll show my parents soon; I'll show the world soon. With my top OWL results I will become the most powerful Aura in the world. I will be the Ministry of Magic go to guy. I will be front-page news in the big papers such as The Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. But my main aim in the world is to prove to the world that Harry Potter is a fraud I mean its all well and good that he's destroyed the Dark Lord twice but what happens when he gets into the big wide world I'm sure everyone's very grateful at the moment but what happens in ten years time? He has no OWL results as he's been away all the time I bet my parents 100 Galleons that in 20 years time I would see Harry Potter begging on station 9 ¾.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of the battle of Hogwarts in which I saved a group of first years from Fenrir Greyback by shooting him backward using the Alarte Ascendare spell.

But in this version of reality I was standing in place of Voldemort in a dueling stance. The crumbling remains of the once imposing courtyard walls loomed over me. I looked on expecting to see Voldemort as I was already in the dream but no a all more pleasing sight met my eyes. Harry potter stood in front of me. He began to raise his wand. "Expelliarmus', I yelled my voice full of twisted glee. I stared at him my eyes full of burning hatred. I raised my wand, he flinched and a tear leaked down his face.

" AVADA KEDAVRA"

And if anyone had come into my room that night they would of seen a smile deeply etched upon my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was rudely woken the next morning by the screech of an owl. Time for school. I had packed my suitcase the previous week with all my equipment ready for another productive yet uneventful year at Hogwarts. I came down to see pancakes flipping themselves, to most this would be strange and slightly scary but my family were all magical so this was normal.

"Good morning son", my father said his voice full of fake enthusiasm. " Looking forward to your last year at that old school of yours before come and do a real mans job at the ministry?"

"Real job!" I spat the words out as if they were poison. "Your real job killed hundreds of muggles and you boasted about each night" I dripped each word in loathing hatred for the man.

" How dare you, how bloody dare you question me you silly little boy" his face red with rage and trying to stop himself going over the edge. My mother stood shaking in the corner but I felt no sympathy for her.

"Its all coming out now isn't it!" I screamed each word into his face into his face. "Well let me tell you this you shitty excuse for a man I'm not afraid of you!" He went for his wand but I was quicker.

"Crucio" I screamed as I watched my tormentor crumple to the floor in pain. I raised my wand a little higher as he writhed screaming for help his eyes bulging as pain increased to a maximum level. It was my mother who brought me back to reality by grabbing my hand and tearing me away from my now unconscious father. My career was going to be ruined I was going to be sent to Azkaban locked away never to become a Aura. No I was going to be one I turned to the sobbing wreck of my mother and uttered, "obviate the last ten minutes were wiped from my mothers mind and I gave the same treatment to my father.

I grabbed my suitcase and took one final look back at how close I'd come to ruining my life.

_**Sorry this one is way too short but I have a lot of homework and very little computer time. So to who ever reads this I will make my next chapter 2k to make it up. Any way please comment on how I can improve I'd love to know and if you have taken the time to read my story so far THANK YOU VERY MUCH **_

_**Until next time**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The stench of the cab filled my nostrils, sick and sweat mixed together to create the musk of a bad night out on the town. I have often wondered what it would be like to go what the muggles call 'clubbing' with my friends. I do have friends most people doubt it when they see me average height with straggly long hair in a flick with burning blue eyes and a stocky build. But I keep to myself and barely get involved with any social occasions but I do have two really good friends. Luisa Marent has been my best friend since we were barely out of nappies, like me she is shy and we both strive to achieve the highest mark academically. I really hope I've beaten her in our OWL exams this year other wise she's going to be really full of her self then again so would I. She's pretty too with shoulder length auburn hair, rosy cheeks that are deeply cut into her face, deep brown eyes and a cute laugh. Until our third year we were all the other had, we were terribly bullied by other students because we were different. They used to corner a kick and then us us not use spells kick us with steal tipped boots until we begged for them to stop. I would throw my body over hers and take the brunt of the beating.

After one especially bad beating we went up onto the roof, tears leaked down my cheeks as she healed me. Then we clung to each other for dear life, clinging to our mear existence and the tears fell. They fell in such a large quantity that I'm sure it would of filled a lake. I can remember us breaking apart and telling each other our sorrows. Then without knowing it we were kissing slowly and passionately at first but then faster and faster. It was like her mouth was my life source and god I needed it. Her hands gripped hold of whatever they could; hair, clothes and face she needed me. And I needed her.

That was at the end of the second year I've tried to talk to her on so many occasions but she blanks me. In a way she's right we are probably better as friends but that night was perfect and its going to take me a long time to forget it.

"Kings Cross Station wasn't it mate?" the taxi driver enquired in a deep cockney accent.

"I love Luisa," I spluttered. Then my brain caught up with my mouth.

"Well that's very nice mate but I don't give two ticks about your love life are we going to Kings Cross or not?" he said a little to maliciously for my liking.

"Shit I'm sorry it is King Cross" I stuttered my cheeks burning red. He gave a chuckle and closed the plastic slide.

Then I saw it looming out of the foggy London morning. Kings Cross. I paid the old taxi driver and began to briskly walk to the magical barrier to station 9 ¾. And there he was that stupid grin of his plastered on his face like some mask you from a joke shop, his pearly white teeth in deep contrast to the dirt and grime of the station. He comically beckoned to me waving his arms around like a lunatic and yelling incoherently at me. I returned his gestures with an ear-to-ear grin. People stared at us like we'd just escaped Broadmoor asylum but I didn't care it was Wilfred Ramound my other best friend. He had curly blonde hair with a crooked nose and a small sprinkling of acne covered his face.

Wilfred in a way was the opposite of me he was the class clown. He's always hexing and cursing people in new interesting ways. His last 'joke' left a 1st grader hanging off the battlements tarred and feathered. That little escapade nearly cost him his entire wizarding career he pretends not to care but at heart he thinks the world of magic is pretty cool. I mean he jokes about running away to become a muggle and using something called a mobile phone and a motorbike both we learnt about in muggle studies. They sound kind of cool but I mean what could be cooler than magic!

We jumped through the barrier and onto King Cross Station and there she was. Luisa.

_**Thanks for everyone who has read my story I tried to get to 2k I really did but as I write my stories the old way on paper and I cant type very fast it didn't materialize. I have got many more chapers so prepare to be bombarded by chapters on the weekend when I have more time.**_

_**Please comment and again many thanks to everyone reading this. Its quite hard work coming up with a whole new world with new characters I'm guessing this is why there are very little people who read it. But those who do you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Many thanks and please stick around for the next installment tomorrow **_


End file.
